Death of a Hero
by nighttheraven
Summary: Naruto was suppose to a hero, he held back the Kyuubi! But the villagers didn't think that... My version on what would happen if Naruto died a violent end, basically Kyuubi gets his revenge! Warning! Explicit torture! Oneshot!


**Death of a Hero**

**One-shot**

**Warning: Explicit death and torture **

"Help me! HELP!" yelled a young boy. He had sunny blonde hair and sky-blue eyes that shinned with tears.

"Come back here, demon!" yelled from behind the boy, there was of people. Within the large crowd were ninjas with kunai and civilians holding household weapons.

Years ago there was a demon that attacked the village hidden in the leaves, the Kyuubi no Kitsue. To save the village the Hokage sealed the demon into a new-born baby because no mortal could kill a demon and a child's chakra core is undeveloped to no problems would arise. To seal it the Hokage sacrificed his own life but, before he could die he proclaimed the baby a hero. The villagers defied him and hated the young boy; the past Hokage became the new Hokage again then made a law that none could speak about the demon, in hopes the child would have a normal happy life. But since everyone hated him but a select few the law could not be enforced.

The young boy was Naruto Uzamaki, the same boy who was running from the mob.

Running and huffing he slid into an alley so he could lose them over the building. He scrambled up the fence but suddenly yelled out in pain, he looked at the origin. It was a kunai that was imbedded in his leg, blood was steadily dripping down. Naruto had a dizzy look on his and let go of the fence, when two more kunai hit him. He was gasping for breath after the long drop, his vision was getting blurry and dark.

The mob attacked; kicking, using their weapons to stab and maim, and one even started to take out the weapons then stab more viciously. This continued for a few hours until Naruto was a mass of blood, bone, and muscle with skin in scrapes. Then a man with a large belly and a bloody apron walked up the already healing boy holding a butchers knife. Grabbing the matted blonde hair he held the knife high and swung…

The knife struck true and the small amount of blood was left squirted out and the butcher held up Naruto's head, barley recognizable, with matted bloody hair and eye lids ripped off the show that it was he. Someone handed the butcher a pole so he stuck the head on it, screaming his victory. Everyone followed suit, shouting and applauding the death of the demon.

Parading through-out the streets were people threw confetti or hurried their children inside, to protect their innocence from such a violent act. What they didn't know is that Naruto's broken body was glowing with red chakra…

Looking up from his paperwork the Hokage looked out the window were people were parading around and having a unknown celebration. Calling quickly to the anbu outside his door he asked, "What are they celebrating? Find out…" He had a bad feeling about this.

The anbu quickly nodded and disappeared as the hokage ot from his chair and faced the windows. A minute passed when the anbu came back.

"Report," came the sharp command.

"A couple of villagers killed Naruto Uzamaki and are now walking around with his head on a stick," The anbu said with a ting of glee in his usual unemotional voice. The Hokage turned sharply, his faced betrayed his horror.

"WHAT!?" his fists clenched at his side, his head was bowed and tears dripped down his face. 'Minato, I've failed you…' Then his head snapped up and his features shock and fear. Turning he disappeared in a plume of smoke and reappeared at the front of the procession.

"What have you done?!"

"Avenged our leader!" the apparent leader, a butcher, spit on the Hokage as he spoke.

"Avenged him? You have spit on his grave! His last wish was for Naruto to be a hero!"

"The demon must have controlled him so it wouldn't get hurt when he was possessing the child's body!" The man had a crazed look on his face, his eyes showing absolute belief. The villagers looked the same, they all believed what they did was right…

"Naruto Uzamaki was Minato's son! He was the son of the Hokage!" The Hokage finally screamed, "Naruto was holding back so he wouldn't kill this village. Naruto is dead, the demon will come back. And I can't seal it, no one can…"

Their faces were like ash and a hush fell over the village, only the whispers of the news being spread was heard.

"Y-you lie!"

"Who else had blonde hair and blue eyes? The same blonde hair and blue eyes?! Who else than the Hokage's wife had the last name: Uzamaki?!"

The pole the butcher held suddenly dropped showing the Hokage what grotesque acts they had done.

"Save us!"

"I can't… only Minato knew the seal that contained the demon…"

The quiet was disturbed again by the massive killer intent that spread throughout the village followed by a demonic roar. They looked towards the west were large paws destroyed buildings and trees with one step, nine glowing tails whipped and lashed. Red fur with hell-like eyes glared at them. With gleaming teeth that was curled into a twisted smile that promised a world full of pain. Kyuubi no Kitsue was released and there were no back-up plans, or emergency plans that kept it from it taking its revenge. With another roar it leaped into the air. The massacre had once again started….

Its tails extended and the fox pounded into the ground; the ground cracked and groaned while buildings were demolished without a fight.

"Everyone who can fight, arm your selves but those who can not help evacuate the village! HURRY!" The Hokage screamed.

People were in widespread panic, trying to get out before they were killed. Fire was spreading out; Justus were being fired one after another. After a while lesser ninja were dropping like flies, trying everything in their power to stop the monstrosity. Tails whipped around and impaled through body after body, paws crushing the bones, and teeth ripping and chewing threw muscle; guzzling the blood down. The Hokage tried every Justus he knew, everything from his long years. But even he knew they were domed; even the most prized ninjas were dropping, from chakra exhaustion or wounds was unknown. The village was burning, villagers and ninjas were struggling to get out and leave.

And so the famed will of fire consumed them and their selfish, twisted desires. The fox had finally got his revenge…

**I found wrote this a while ago and just found it, I hope you like it! It's my pride and joy**


End file.
